


The First Time

by MustBeA



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: M/M, Relationship(s), Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MustBeA/pseuds/MustBeA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah first time, jake has everything prepare</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> this is like my first attempt to write smut (? so don't judge lol

It's finally happening , I respect Noah when he told me he wasn't ready, I love him of course I can wait , and I did. Last night he confess to me that he was finally ready, I didn't want to make it such a big deal , just to not make him feel nervous. I have everything prepare, my dad is not going to be in my house for two days so I have that one.

"I'm on my way" he texted me

"Are you close?" I texted back it's been twenty minutes

"Yeah, sorry, Audrey called me "

"But are you still coming?" Man I don't want to sound so desperate

"Yes, I'll be there . love you x "

"Love you too" 

 

The ring bells, my heart is rising but I guess Noah's more nervous than me

"Hi babe" I kissed him

"Hi Jake" he kissed me back and can see how nervous he really is

"I- Audrey called me that's why I was late, sorry I didn't want you to think tha-"

"It's alright, is she okay?" I have to fake that I still dislike that friend of his

"Yeah, she's just paranoiac I guess being the one who shot the killer can make you insane"

"Let's not talk about that "

"Yeah, I'm sorry I always ruins this kind of things I have to learn to keep my mouth shout"

"Hey I know how" I said with a smirk on my face

"Oh " he got so red, I love him

"Relax, Noah it's was a joke"

"Yeah I know, but I want to do it, really" he said looking at the floor

"Okay, come here "

I get close to him, our lips almost touching, God he is so perfect , I start leaving little kisses on his neck and he giggles (not a sexy thing but I let that pass) the kisses starts getting more intense and I take my shirt off , the faces he makes   
"What" I said

"Nothing, it's just ... You're really hot"

Many people always said that to me and of course I'm hot, I know that but when Noah said it , I feel so powerful, he makes me feel like the luckiest man in the world

"You're hot too"

"No I'm not" he said keeping his head down   
"Hey don't said that" forcing him to look at me "you are sexy, listen man the Jake is telling you this so you know it's true" and he smiles

I continue to kiss him, he pass his hand on my head playing with my hair

"Let's go to my bedroom" I whispered

"Keep the lights off" he said and I know he has insecurities , I wish he could see himself like I see him, he beyond perfect

"Okay babe" I take my jeans off , he can't see my boner but I'm hella sure he can feel it

I start grind on him, taking off everything he's has on.

He has a nice butt I put him in the doggy style, take his boxers off and even tho the lights are off i still can see his pinky hole, in the first lick he moans, man he's gonna make me cum just by hearing him

"Ah... Jake " he can barely speak and that's my signal to continue, I keep eating his ass and jerking him off

"Oh my...God " he gasp "Jake st-stop"

And I bit his ass which makes the things worst for him and great for me

"Your turn" I tell him and I lean on my back as I take my boxers off

He gets on his knees and with his hands he grabs my dick

"Oh it's so big wow" I smile so much that my cheeks hurts

"Lick it" I demanded

With his tongue he lick the head of my dick and goes to my balls

"Yeah , like that" I growled

He keeps licking , looking at me to see if I'm enjoying it or if he's doing it right

"Put it in your mouth"

And he does

"Oh "

He starts sucking my dick and getting support on my legs , he tries to put my whole dick but he choke

"Aah" getting air to his lungs

"You like that? " as I take him by his hair

"Yes, I do"

"Keep doing it" and I put my dick on his mouth and starts fucking his mouth I can hear when he chokes and I love that

"You have such a great dick" he said that in a tone that turn me on even more

"Come here" and I kissed him he was grind on me and I pass my head over his back and then putting one of my fingers on his pinky hole

"Jake , slow down" he says grabbing my hand

"It's okay babe" I tell him and starts kissing him again and I put the second finger , man he's so tight and warm I can't wait to put my dick in it

I put him on the bed and grab a condom

"You want it?"

"Yes"

"How much?" I tease him

"Really Jake?" He rolls his eyes

I put his legs on my shoulders , kissing his feet and his tights I try to open his hole once again by putting one or two fingers in it. I get back to licking him to make him wet , then I put my dick

"Oh " he almost scream

"Relax Noah" and he nods closing his eyes I try again , this time I didn't stop and ignore him trying to move   
With both of my hands I grab him to stay still , fuck he is so tight 

He gasp "Jake it hurts "

"Just for now, try to feel it"

"Oh I am feeling it " I said looking uncomfortable so I kiss him and pass my hand over his belly button then his legs , grabbing him tight. And then I start moving

"Oh ... Aahh" I could barely hear him

As I went more and more , he then start moving too , it's feels so good

"Noah you're so tight" I bit his neck

"Oh Jake" he was grabbing my arms

"You like that huh ?"

" yes ! Jake I like it " he sound so eager I love it , I keep fucking him , grabbing him by his hips , going faster.

"Aaah Jake, yes , harder harder I'm cumming, aaaaah!! " and ironically that makes me cum too

We were both exhausted , I was playing with his hair

"I really like it"

"I'm sure you did" and he punch me

"Seriously, I couldn't ask for a better 'first time' I know for you isn't a big deal but"

"Hey , it is . it may no be my first time but it's our first time together ,I love you"

"Oh God I love you so much"

"Ready for the next round?" I said with a smirk on my face

"I don't think I'm going to be ready in like one month" Noah finally says

"I waited almost half a year , I think I can wait a month" and we both laugh

"Do you want something to eat?" I tell him after a while

"Oh are you going to make me dinner? I really have a wonderful boyfriend"

"I was going to order pizza but is you want it I can make some sandwiches"

"You're the worst" while laughing "I want pizza"

"Okay, I'll be right back"

"Change of plans, get dressed "

"What?"

"My dad's here, fast! Put some clothes"

"Oh my god Jake, He's going to think I'm just your fuck buddy "

"Hey calm down, we were just watching a movie okay? That's all, get dressed now"

"Where's my boy at?" They hear Jake's dad saying

"Over here dad, I'm with a friend"

"Oh hey ... I don't think I know you" he said to Noah

"Oh I'm like a new friend, I mean we are friend but not like really close frie-"

"His name is Noah, he's kinda awkward"

"Yeah I see " he laugh way too much

"Okay boys I just came here to change, you two can keep ...amm watching that movie"

"Okay dad, bye" he said as he close the door

"Oh my god , that was terrified" Noah said

"It wasn't that bad"

"I should go home now"

"What? No way you staying here , with me "

"Okay, did you hear that I think the pizza is here"

"Yeah I'm going to check that out"

"Hey by the way, besides what just happened I really like this night"

"I guess you have a funny story to say to your kids"

"I am not going to talk about my first time with my kids , in fact with anyone" and I laugh

"Alright, I'll tell them "

And we both share a kiss


End file.
